It's A Love Story
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: The story of Jack and Rose with a twist. Based off the song Love Story by Taylor Swift


**(A/N: This was originally a song fic with Taylor Swift's Love Story, but since song fics are not allowed here, just imagine the lyrics as you read along. Also, thank you to FelgaHelzio96 for your review on the original story:))**

Jack Dawson squinted his eyes against the glaring sun as he continued to sketch the scene of Cora and her father at the railing of the ship. Mr. Cartmell was showing Cora the dolphins and the little girl was leaning over in her father's arms watching the magnificent creatures. The love and trust between father and child, it touched something in Jack and the artist in him just had to capture it on paper.

Jack was sitting next to his best friend Fabrizio, listening to the conversation that he was having with an Irish man that had stepped on deck to take a smoke. Jack couldn't help but be amused by Irishman. He was interesting and funny and he seemed to fit well with Fabrizio and himself.

"That's typical," The young man known as Tommy Ryan snorted, spotting a steward walking a group of dogs from first class. "Brought the first class dogs down here to take a shit."

Jack just laughed good-naturedly. He knew his social status and wasn't bothered by it much. Being poor had never stopped him from traveling to where he wanted to go and seeing what he wanted to see. Some thought that being poor meant being stuck, but to Jack, it just meant freedom to do what he wanted and be whoever he wanted to be. No one cared about what was to become of a poor wandering artist like they would a heir to a railroad fortune. "Ah, it just let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget?" Tommy answered, his eyes dancing with merriment. He glanced at the picture Jack was drawing. His eyes lit up with interest, impressed by Jack's obvious talent. "Do you make any money off of your drawings?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but all ability to speak fled as his eyes glanced upwards and landed on the loveliest sight he's ever seen. She was like a fiery angel from heaven with that gorgeous red hair and porcelain skin. He couldn't bring himself to look away, not even when her eyes drifted down to meet his for only a second.

"Ah forget it, boy-o," Tommy grinned as Fabrizio chuckled as he waved his hand in front of Jack's face and failed to get a response. "You're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her."

Tommy was probably right, but knowing that did not stop Jack from watching the beauty until she had gone back inside, followed by some stuff shirt who seemed annoyed by something.

…...

Sobbing, Rose climbed over the railing. Her hands gripped the railing tightly, despite her intentions. She turned around, her back to the ship and the rest of her facing the ocean. One move and she was gone. No more balls, no more idle gossip and narrow minded people. Just sweet oblivion and it would all be because of her. It'd be something that she chose to do. Not her mother. Not Cal. Her.

"Don't do it."

Rose froze, a frown marring her lovely features as she turned around to see the blonde man she had seen earlier that day. Just another person to tell her what to do, to make her decisions for her. Well, she was having none of it. Her life had been out of her control for way too long. It was time to take it back.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She cried out angrily.

He held his hand out to her at the same time keeping his distance, probably afraid to startle her somehow. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

Who was this man and why was he being so insistent? Did he not see that she did not want his help? "No! Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go!"

He looked at her, a challenge in his blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul somehow. "No you won't."

Rose openly glared at him now. How dare he? How dare he presume to do what everyone else in her life was doing? Telling her what she would and would not do, as if he was someone to her. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

"You would have done it already," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, yet his eyes never leaving her.

She rolled her eyes. This man was an idiot if he thought that she was going to come back over just because he said so. "You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."

Rose looked at him again. Who was this man? Was he serious? Would he really jump in after her? A woman that he didn't even know? "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed!"

He took off his jacket and sit it on the nearby bench. "I'm a good swimmer."

Rose watched as he began to unlace his left shoe. "The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

Reality of her situation began to sink in as she watched him. She turned around to look down at the dark ocean below then turned back to him, her eyes examining him, wondering if he was telling the truth or just trying to scare her.

"How cold?"

He took off his shoe and then straightened up, still keeping his eyes on her. "Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over. Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Rose stared, perplexed. What did Wisconsin have to do with this? "What?"

"They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota...ice-fishing is where you..."

"I know what ice-fishing is!" She yelled, again annoyed. She hated when people thought that she didn't know things. There was nothing that made her more angry than that.

"Sorry. Just...you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold...like right down there...it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...at least not about anything but the pain," he began to unlace his other shoe. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said. I don't have a choice." He smiled. A charming, boyish smile that made something inside her melt. "I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy," Rose stared at him, wondering who this man was and why his smile made her want to smile back all of a sudden.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship, here," He took a step closer and again offered his hand to her. "Come on. You don't want to do this."

She stared at this madman for a minute. His eyes...they were so blue...they filled up her world. In that one moment, the only people that existed, the only people that mattered were him and her. "Alright."

She let go of the rail with one hand and she reached around with the other and firmly grasped his hand. She turned around to see a relieved smile on his rather handsome face.

"I'm Jack Dawson."

Jack Dawson. The name suited him.

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater."

His voice was amused and his eyes were no longer somber like they had been, but laughing. "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down for me."

She couldn't help but laugh as well. It was a rather long name.

…**..**

Rose sat on a deck chair, waving away a offered glass of scotch, recovering from the scare she just had. Just as she was about to come over the railing, her foot had slipped on the train of her gown and she had almost gone into the ocean. If it hadn't been for Jack...Mr. Dawson, she would be dead now. She looked up at Cal's voice, yelling at Jack, who was now in handcuffs, thanks to her screams sending two crewmen racing over in enough time to see her and Jack in a rather unfortunate position. Of course the master of arms and Cal were summoned.

"How dare you put your hands on my fiancee!" Cal yelled in the young man's face, roughly manhandling him. "Look at me you filth!"

This wasn't right. The kind man that had helped her did not deserve the abuse that Cal was heaping onto him, not because of something that she had decided to do.

"Cal! Cal stop!" She got up and inserted herself between her fiancee and the man that had saved her life. "It was an accident!"

Cal looked at her. "An accident?"

"It was stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the um...um...the.."

"Propellers?" Cal asked, almost as if he was trying to help her out.

"Yes the propellers. I was leaning far over to see the propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself."

Cal laughed and looked over at Colonel Gracie and his valet Mr. Lovejoy. "She wanted to see the propellers!"

"Women and machinery do not mix!" Colonel Gracie huffed in the self-important manner that all first class men seem to have. The explanation made Rose look rather silly, much to her unhappiness, but at least it would get Jack out of trouble and allowed her to at least keep some of her dignity after the stunt she had pulled. If her mother and Cal knew the truth, they wouldn't let her out of the stateroom until they arrived in New York. She really would be a prisoner then.

"Was that the way of it?" The master at arms looked at Jack, who looked at her confused. She just gave him a pleading stare, silently begging him to back her up.

Looking away, he nodded. "Yeah. That was pretty much it."

Their eyes met and the message was clear. They now shared a secret together.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done," Colonel Gracie nodded his approval before turning back to Cal. "So it's all well and back to our brandy, eh?"

Cal just chuckled and rubbed Rose's arms as Jack was uncuffed. "Let's get you inside. You're freezing."

Colonel Gracie cleared his throat and nodded towards Jack. "A little something for the boy?"

Cal turned to his valet. "Oh right. Mr. Lovejoy, a twenty should do it."

A twenty? Was that all she was worth to Caledon Hockley?

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose asked, not sure what she was expecting from Cal. Maybe more gratitude than just giving Jack a twenty.

"Rose is displeased. Mmm..what to do?" He looked at Jack condescendingly, seeing only a gutter-rat and no more. No manners at all. Definitely not a gentleman. "I know."

Cal walked up to Jack, the picture of a proper gentleman. Just the thought made Rose roll her eyes. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Jack looked at Rose. Normally he would refuse, but he wanted to see her again. "Sure. Count me in."

"Good," Cal, turned to go. Placing a protective arm around Rose, he leaned into whisper to Colonel Gracie. "This should be amusing."

Jack watched them leave, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of this trip.

…**..**

_  
><em>Rose walked along the enclosed promenade, feeling as if she hadn't felt the sun in years. Everything looked so bright and new as she walked with a purpose down to the third class section of the ship. Jack Dawson hadn't left her mind once since Cal had escorted her away. She had to see him again. She had no choice. Those eyes, there was something in them that spoke of not only kindness and compassion, but also of understanding and an offer of friendship.

Finding the entrance to third class, Rose unlatched the gate and walked down the stairs. She ignored the stares she got from the steerage passengers on deck. She wasn't here for them. There was only one man she wanted to see down here and none of them were him.

It didn't take her long to find her way to the third class general room. Looking around, she realized that this must be the social center of steerage life. There were mothers with babies, kids running and playing, games of cards and people holding conversations with one another. There was even an upright piano, but Rose ignored that when she saw a familiar blond man with his back turned to her, talking to his friends.

Jack noticed how his friend's gazes left him and was fixed on something behind him. Curious, he turned around and his eyes widened to see Rose approaching him. This was the last place he had expected to see her. In fact, he hadn't expected to see her again until dinner. He quickly got to his feet, noticing her smile. He nervously smiled back.

"Hello Jack," she greeted.

Jack felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the looks on Fabrizio and Tommy's faces. They had been so sure that the beautiful girl in first class was out of reach, but here she was now in steerage, there to talk to him.

"Hello again."

"Could I speak with you in private?" She asked, beginning to become more aware of everyone's eyes on her. Really, one would think that no one had ever seen a first class girl before the way they were staring.

Also aware of the stares, Jack nodded. "Oh. Yes. Of course. After you." He motioned for her to walk ahead. As he followed, he looked behind him to see Tommy and Fabrizio staring after him, still stunned. He just gave a smile and continued on, wondering what was going to happen next.

__**…****..**

****Jack and Rose have spent hours together, just getting to know one another. Rose shared why she had tried to jump off the back of the ship with Jack, feeling that he had the right to know, which led to a small argument where Rose had accused Jack of being rather rude, which then led to Rose discovering that Jack was an artist, a very talented artist at that.

Now it was late afternoon on the promenade deck. Her and Jack were walking past people sitting on deck chairs, some being served tea and hot cocoa by the stewards. Rose for the first time felt a girlish excitement that she hadn't felt in a very long time, all thanks to the handsome young man beside her. Her discovery of his art had led to a discussion of her favorite artists. Finally, someone she could talk art with. She certainly could never talk art with her mother and Cal. They both thought it was a waste of time, so to find this kindred spirit with the talent himself, it was refreshing. It released something in her. Something, bright, wild, and free.

"You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist...living in a garret, poor but free!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar."

Rose felt a flash of anger. There it was again. Someone telling her what she can and cannot do! "I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people telling me what dreams I should and should not have!"

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized, embarrassed that he had done something to displease her and this time not on purpose. "You're right."

Rose looked at him, her anger fading as she realized that he hadn't meant to dismiss her dreams and that his apology was sincere. "Well, alright. Everyone expects me to be this delicate little flower, which I'm not! I'm sturdy and as strong as a horse. I'm here to do something, not just sit around and be decorative. Do you see these hands, they were made for work."

A steward approached just then, holding a tray of drinks. "Excuse me Miss. Would you like some tea or bullion?"

Rose stared at him, annoyed by the interruption. "No!"

Jack laughed. He had never met anyone like Rose before. There was something about her that just drew him in. At first, he was attracted to her because she was indeed beautiful, but now it was her very spirit that attracted him to her. She was nothing like the other first class girls he had happened to meet.

They continued walking and Rose continued on, as if they had never been interrupted. "There's something in me Jack. Like a dynamo I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be a artist or a sculptor or a...dancer. Like Isadora Duncan...a wild pagan spirit..."

Rose leaped forward and landed deftly and whirled around as she spotted a man with a big wooden movie camera.

"Or a moving picture actress!" She posed at the rail in front of the camera.

Jack stepped up next to the man and watched as she lifted a hand to her head as if she had a headache and threw it back, as if she was a damsal in distress. She looked at Jack with an arched eyebrow and laughed, noticing his smile.

He was definitely enthralled by this wild pagan spirit known as Rose Dewitt Bukater. She had dreams and ambitions to be something more than she was and wasn't afraid to say so. She was in a different world, but at that moment, he felt that this beautiful girl was more a part of his...or rather in a world that was neither his nor of the first class. She was of a world all of her own. All she needed was someone to help her explore it. For a second, he allowed himself to play with the idea that maybe that someone could be him.

…**..**

The stars overhead were bright, bathing the world in their brilliance. Rose could not take her eyes off of them. She walked with Jack along the boat deck, still giddy from the party that they had just left. The night had been magical, from the first-class dinner with Jack by her side and how he had charmed everyone but Cal and her mother. Then there had been the steerage party, where Jack had danced with her and introduced her to his friends and for the first time, she had truly been herself around others, and no one judged her for it. No one told her that she was embarrassing them or that she wasn't acting like a lady. They had accept her in ways that no one in first-class ever had.

Now walking along the deck, her and Jack sang her favorite song together, Come Josephine. Rose stopped as she looked up at the stars.

"Look. Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless," She walked up and leaned against the rail as she looks up at the sky. "They're such small people, Jack...my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble...and someday the bubble's going to burst."

Jack smiled as he leaned on the rail next to hers. "You're not one of them. There's been a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address."

She laughed. He was right. She never did fit in with the others in her class. It hadn't been such a problem when her father was alive, but now it was glaringly obvious. "I did, didn't I?" She gasped as a shooting star zipped across the sky. She pointed. "Look! A shooting star!"

"That was a long one," Jack followed where she was pointing. "My pops used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that. Aren't you supposed to wish on it?"

Their eyes meet and they both notice how close they were standing. It would be all too easy to move a few inches closer for a kiss. But neither moved.

Jack's voice hid his attraction. "What did you wish for?"

Rose looked at him and sighed. This was silly and wrong. She was an engaged woman. She belonged to her mother's world. Not Jack's. There was no use in pretending otherwise. The magical evening was over. It was time to return to the real world. Her smile was sad. "Something that I can't have. I better go...good night Jack. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

She forced herself to turn away and leave the rail. She hurried through the first class entrance before she could change her mind. It was an evening that she would carry with her always and she'll never forget the handsome man that had given her the only night of freedom of that she'll ever have.

…**..**

Jack was at the bow, leaning on the rail, thinking of the last time he had spoken to Rose. She had told him to leave her alone. That she was going back to the world that was suppressing that spirit of hers that he loved so much. He had tried to save her...tried to set her free from the cage that they had trapped her in, but she had decided to stay in that world instead. He didn't know what had happened...how they had changed her mind, but they had and there was nothing he could do now but accept it and move on with his life.

"Hello Jack."

He turned around and his eyes widen in surprise to see her there, wearing a small smile.

"I changed my mind."

Of course she had. He shouldn't have doubted her. He should have known that she would return to her senses. They may have scared her, smothered her fire for a little while, but he should have known that it would flare up again. A spirit like Rose's refused to be suppressed for long.

He looked at her, taking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chilly wind and her eyes sparkled. Her red curls blew wildly about her face, as if she really was a fiery spirit.

"Fabrizio said that you might be up.."

Jack placed a finger to his lips, shushing her. "Come here." He held out a hand to her, which she took without hesitation.

He turned her to face the ocean. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she nodded. Of course she did. He was the only person that she did trust.

"Step up onto the rail. Close your eyes..."

She readily obeyed, wondering what he was up to.

He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her wrists. He raised them until her arms were outstretched on each side. When he lowered his arms, her arms remained outstretched like wings.

"Okay. Open them."

Rose gasped as she found herself sailing over the vast ocean, as if she were a bird. "I'm flying!"

She leaned forward, arching her back. He placed his hands on her waist, steadying her.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes...," Jack sang.

Rose closed her eyes, feeling weightless. She smiled dreamily, leaning back she gently pressed her back against his chest. He pushed forward slightly against her. Slowly, he stretched his arms out alongside hers, letting their hands meet. Their fingers intertwine and move slowly against each other.

Rose lowered her arms along with his. She turned her head as his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. Their eyes met as she leaned in and finally their lips meet in a kiss that she had been waiting to receive from the moment she looked into his eyes the night before.

The kiss didn't end. It continued on, causing their passion to build higher and higher. It was something that was meant to be. A force that could not be stopped or tamed. Jack and Rose were two souls, finding their mate. Not even the rules of high society could keep them apart.

**…****..**

They ran out onto the deck hand in hand, laughing uncontrollably, their earlier passion all but forgotten. Rose kept a tight hold of Jack's hand as they finally came to a stop, giggling and falling against each other.

"Did you see those guys faces?" Jack laughed. "Did you see...?"

He left off as she pressed a finger to his lips, gazing into his eyes. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, but her heart was pumping for a different reason entirely. Looking into those eyes, she realized that she couldn't go back to first class, back to her world. She couldn't, because doing so would mean living without him and she could no longer do that. She was in love with Jack Dawson. Totally, completely, truly.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you," She firmly stated.

Jack looked at her, the words sinking in. Was she serious? Did she really realize what she was giving up? "This is crazy."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it," Her smile was bright and beautiful and Jack couldn't deny it either. This woman had become the center of his world. He needed to be with her, but there was no way to enter her world, he could only bring her into his and he did so gladly.

Their kiss was warm, long, passionate, and full of promise. A promise that the iceberg threatened to break as it's icy sides crumbled onto Titanic's deck's. 

…**..**

She watched him as the lifeboat that he and Cal had placed her on lowered. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, knowing that it may be the last time she'd ever see him again. She didn't trust Cal for a second. Even if there was an arrangement, she knew that it wouldn't benefit Jack. So why was she allowing this? Why did she let them talk her into getting on the lifeboat?

The answer was simple as Jack faded from sight. It had been because he had wanted it. The look in his eyes...the desperation...the fact that he was even agreeing with Cal...he would have done anything to get her on that boat and she would do anything for him. Even if it meant not ever seeing him again. But she would. She had to. There was no other way. Like Jack had said, he was a survivor. He'll survive and they'll find each other again and then her life could really start with the man she loved by her side. She also knew something else as well. There would be no returning to her mother and Cal's world. She did not belong there so she won't go back. Even if the worse happened and Jack was gone forever, she'll be living her life dedicated to his memory. Which meant living it free and away from her mother and Cal's demands.

As she watched the Titanic sink and break apart, she made a promise to Jack. A promise to wait for him as she fulfilled the dreams they had talked about. One day, they will be reunited. Whether that was tomorrow or 85 years from now, they were soul-mates, promised to be together always and that was a promise she was determined to keep.

**…****..**

She stood on the deck of the Carpathia, staring out at the ocean, feeling sad, dejected...heartbroken. It's been hours and all of the lifeboats have been brought on board, all of the survivors were now safe on board and she still had yet to find Jack. There had been rumors of another lifeboat, one that had gone back to look for survivors amongst the now silent bodies, but there had been no further information on if that rumor was true and if it was, if they had found any survivors and who they were. So she just hid in steerage, staying out of sight.

She had caught sight of Cal once. She had been tempted to confront him and question him about Jack, but she had decided against it. It wasn't like she had believed Cal when he said that there was an arrangement for both him and Jack to get on a boat. The man would just force her back to first class and she would have had to make another escape. So she disappeared into the crowd, keeping her red hair covered by the blanket the Carpathia had provided her and her face down. Cal had finally given up and returned to first class and that was hopefully the last time she'll ever see him again.

She did feel a little bit guilty. She was allowing her mother to believe her dead. But what other choice did she have? Ruth had given her no choice. She would never accept that Rose didn't want Cal or the life of luxury that she so loved.

Sighing, she let the blanket fall from her head, now that Cal was gone. There was no more need to hide down here. She was free. Free but alone. No Jack in sight. There was only one thing to think and that was that he was gone. He hadn't survived after all. He now only existed in her memory. Jack had been in her life only long enough to save her. Now services were rendered and her angel had flown back to heaven on his own shooting star.

She sighed and turned from the rail, ready to head to the ships cafeteria for some soup when she caught sight of a familiar head. The head of a tall slender man with shaggy blonde hair. Could it be? Was it really? Her breath caught in her throat, Rose slowly approached him. She was afraid to touch his shoulder, afraid that he would disappear, or that it'd be someone else when he turned around. She took another deep breath, just allowing herself a moment of belief that it was her Jack. That he had come back to her.

Finally she could take it no longer. "Jack?"

She held her breath as he turned around, almost certain that it wasn't him. That this was just wishful thinking. It was probably just some man that resembled her Jack and her brain was making the stretch to make it so. She was preparing herself to apologize when he turned all the way around and a voice full of relief spoke.

"Rose?"

Happy, relieved tears fell from her eyes. "Jack? Is it really you?"

The happy laughter was her answer and she found herself buried in his arms, her cheek pressed against his chest as he ran his hands through her curls. "It is! Who else can it be, Rose?"

"You're alive!"

"I told you that I was a survivor didn't I?" Jack chuckled, clearly amused. "Oh Rose, it was awful. Thank god I got you on that lifeboat..."

"How?"

"I ran to the stern and rode held on. I ended up riding it down into the water, then I found this large panel and climbed on. At first I thought I really was a goner. No boats had come back and I was freezing, but then a boat did come back. I tried to call out to them, but my voice was too weak. So I swam over to this officer who had a whistle in his mouth. He had died blowing it, trying to get the boats attention. So I took it out of his mouth and blew on it until the returning boat came and picked me up. I've been looking for you ever since we came on board. I was beginning to think that you had gone back up to first-class."

"What? Why would I do that? I'd never go back there Jack! Not ever! Even if you hadn't survived! My days of as a society girl are over!" Rose chuckled.

Jack grinned. "Well in that case Rose, will you be getting off this ship with me?"

Rose laughed, her eyes shining with happiness. "As if there's any other question but yes."

…**..**

One year later, in a small church in Santa Monica, Jack and Rose stood before a priest. She wore a simple white dress and he wore a black suit and gray tie. Wedding vows were said and a kiss to end all other kisses that they may have shared before was created. Rose officially became Rose Dawson. Together they grew old and had lots of babies and watched them grow. It was a happy life for the Dawsons. Nothing on earth could ever come between them...

__**…****..**

_85 Years later..._

Old eyes looked at Lizzie who had inherited her grandfather's blond hair and blue eyes and mischievous smile. Rose, now 101 years of age had just finished her story. It had all started when Mr. Lovett's team had found the drawing that her Jack had created all those years ago, still intact and perfect. It was then that she knew that it was time to tell their story before she went to join her beloved husband. It had taken a while, but she was now on Mr. Lovett's boat and had just shared the story of a love of a lifetime with her granddaughter and these nice gentlemen.

"And that was how I met your grandfather, Jack. He was a poor steerage passenger and I was a high society girl. We were never supposed to meet, much less fall in love. But we did, and that love had never faded throughout the years. My Jack saved me in every way person could be saved." She leaned forward and placed a gnarled hand atop of her granddaughter's remembering a distant conversation with the woman. "Lizzie. You said that true love doesn't exist. Now you know that you were wrong. It does. It'll come to you when you least expect it. Just like it did for me."

That night, Rose laid in bed, in what looked to be a deep slumber. She was surrounded by pictures of her and Jack, fulfilling their dreams and raising their family.

Somewhere, on a different ship, in a different dimension, Rose Dawson found her self young again, back on board the Titanic. She went into the first class saloon, full of the familiar faces she had known all those years ago, and on top of the grand staircase was her Jack, waiting for her. She climbed the stairs and accepted his hand. Overjoyed at being reunited, they shared a kiss that rivaled the one on their wedding day, as the applause of their fellow passengers rang out. Jack and Rose were together again for eternity while their story lived on in their granddaughter Lizzie and the children that came after her.


End file.
